Wheelchair-based sports are becoming increasingly popular. With the increased popularity, demand for maneuverable and durable wheelchairs has increased. In particular, the many sports of Paralympics have received increased interest. In addition, national leagues sports, such as wheelchair basketball, have emerged and become popular. Moreover, more cities are offering venues for wheelchair-based sports.
One of the drivers of increased interest is GAO-10-519 which published in June 2010 and which indicated that more should to be done to meet the regulations defined in the Rehab Act of 1973, the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA), and the Individuals with Disabilities Education Act (IDEA). The study indicated that, while there had been some progress, there is still much that should be done.
Sports wheelchairs are usually custom fitted to the user, but to meet various government regulations, an institutional-type sports wheelchair would be desirable. Another approach that has led to higher participation is the practice of filling out teams with able-bodied players. Many times a school does not have enough disabled students for disabled-only teams. In the past, students have been excluded because there were not enough players. Work by the American Association for Adapted Sports Programs has shown that the teams can be filled out by using able-bodied students, in wheelchairs, to have enough players to play a game.
Conventional everyday wheelchairs are hard to maneuver and lack durability. Everyday chairs are dangerous if used in a sports environment because they lack stability during high energy maneuvering and play. Suppliers have adapted conventional tubular construction and spoke wheels to provide increased maneuverability. However, such designs tend to be expensive, difficult to repair, and difficult to maintain.
In particular, the increasing skill level of players and the rigors of aggressive play place greater stress on components of the wheelchair, increasing wear and tear on wheelchair components. When adapting conventional wheelchair construction, manufacturers sought to strengthen weak points in conventional designs to increase durability. However, such adaptations have proven expensive to manufacture. Moreover, damage is difficult to repair, often requiring an expert technician and great expense.
As such, an improved wheelchair for athletes would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.